


It'll Be All Right

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prenant woman is giving birth in the rubbled aftermath of one of the Avengers' battles.  Only Clint and Steve are around to help.  Well, at least one of the three knows what she's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be All Right

Captain America was trying to be reassuring and stoic as he braced Lydia, keeping her back off the broken concrete, even as his tone of voice betrayed repressed panic.

"It's going to be ok, ma'am," he kept repeating over and over again, until Lydia finally started to repeat it back to him. Between her thighs, Hawkeye was wide-eyed and frantic, spreading out the parachute they were using as a birthing blanket and starting at the gravid mound of her stomach like he'd never seen a pregnant woman before.

"Soon," Lydia reassured him, gripping Captain America's hands and bearing down. Hawkeye thrust his hands into position like he expected the kid to go flying out of her. Not likely. Her first two had had linebacker shoulders.

Sometime between one contraction and the next, with both men fluttering over her like frantic mother hens, Lydia managed to think, _Having the Avengers around, more distracting than an epidural._ She giggled through the pain and the pressure, drawing panicked looks from both men, until finally Hawkeye stared down at his hands with shock on his face.

"It's a girl," he said faintly, and Captain America repeated, "It'll be ok, ma'am." For the five hundredth time.

Lydia wasn't sure if he was talking to her or her daughter. She patted Captain America's arm and reclaimed her offspring from Hawkeye just as the ambulances finally arrived. They definitely looked like they needed the attention more than her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a prompt at avengerkink:](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/12672.html?thread=28632448#t28632448) Clint and/or Steve are trapped somewhere with a pregnant lady. The only thing that could make this worse? Said lady's waters had broken a while before the attack, and on the way to hospital she had been waylaid into aforementioned trap.
> 
> Birthing process is far enough along that there's a definite idea that this is happening NOW, every part of her body is starting to scream PUSH and dammit, why couldn't this have happened to someone with more of an idea of female anatomy like Natasha or medical background like Bruce?
> 
>  
> 
> Bonus if Steve: he isn't quite the blushing virgin looking under her skirt, but he's still 70 years behind the curve and obstetrics wasn't exactly his first area of education to get caught up on.
> 
> Bonus if Clint: he knows it's probably going to be wrong and he'll never mention it out loud, but all he's going off experience-wise is large animal births in the circus.
> 
> Bonus if both: they are so flustered that the woman, not a first time mother, walks them through the process.


End file.
